


railroads

by byun (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Jealousy, M/M, fem!Kise - Freeform, fem!akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/byun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Kuroko actually agrees to date Momoi in middle school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kuroko/momoi

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko/Momoi, 210 words

Kagami stares. And stares. He simply can’t look away, and he’s knows that it’s rude and weird and altogether inappropriate, but she has giant breasts, the types that are in American porno mags, and she has long pink hair and long legs and long eyelashes and she’s honestly model material.

No, that was not the source of Kagami’s incredulities, however. What disturbed him so vastly was the fact that she was hanging off Kuroko’s arm like—like she belonged there and he was acting like it was completely normal.

“Who—who is that?” Izuki spluttered out, and Hyuuga flushed, turning away. The rest of the team seemed to be in some sort of epileptic shock, Kagami not excluded.

“I’m Tetsu-kun’s girlfriend, Momoi Satsuki!” The girl fluttered her eyelashes and tapped her left foot behind her, the picture of princess-type innocence. “Right, Tetsu-kun?”

She pushed her breasts out, and Kuroko blinked nonchalantly at the entire Seiren team.

“Yes, she is. Please welcome her warmly.” He said, and bowed modestly. 

Everyone gaped at them, and Kagami noted faintly, behind his mind-numbing devastation (if women like that only liked men like Kuroko then Kagami might as well have kissed his romantic life goodbye), that Kuroko was only a few inches taller than her.


	2. Fem!Akashi/Midorima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Akashi/Midorima Smut

Akashi Seiko was a picture of dignified royalty, but in that moment, she looked more like a debauched woman, thoroughly ravished and flushed from… their activities. Midorima prided himself on making her look like that. 

“Do not test my patience, Shintaro.” She warned, aware of his stare. She was still breathless, with her thighs clenched tightly around his waist, her slender legs resting delicately on his back.

He slid one finger easily into her, working her apart, slowly. She was so, so slick, and Midorima added another finger, scissoring to widen her in preparation. 

Akashi let out a breath sigh in response, her toes curling in pleasure. Seiko was not the type to let out dramatic moans or loud cries, and she was always devastatingly quiet in their lovemaking. The only signs of her enjoyment were small cues, but Midorima liked it better that way, allowing him the challenge of trying to pleasure and understand her. 

“I love you,” Midorima groaned, as he pushed into her, achingly slow, and Akashi’s eyes fluttered shut, a light flush high on her cheeks as she felt the slow burn. 

It felt good, and she was tight, clenching against his intrusion. 

“Move.” She commanded, and Midorima obeyed, as all good pawns should.


	3. Midorima/Takao, Midorima/Akashi

It starts off well enough.

Midorima is invited to the Akashi resort the same day Takao sucks him off. 

He had stared down at the dark head of hair through lidded eyes, one hand clenching the wooden chair he was seated upon as the other entrenched firmly in Takao’s hair. His grip tightened when Takao made a particularly violent sucking motion, and it took one long lick along his cock before he came, then grabbing a napkin to clean himself off. 

He mentions Akashi’s invite later, offhandedly. The text had said that he could bring one other person. 

“Why not?” Takao laughs, and tugs one pant leg up haphazardly. “A bunch of you guys gathered in one place is quality entertainment.”

“I am not inviting you for entertainment.” Midorima grimaced, before reluctantly saying, “It’s because I trust you.”

Takao quirked his lips into a half-smile. 

“I know.” He had said, fondly. 

Other than the fact that it is intensely awkward to invite someone who Midorima regularly exchanges blowjobs with (but is not dating) to the private resort of his ex-teammate slash ex-boyfriend, Takao is someone who has stood by him through thick and thin. 

It's an easy decision to make.

They leave on a Friday—and Midorima hopes that the resort is adequately equipped to not only handle the onslaught of winter, but also the presence of multiple clashing personalities.

Akashi invites him to a mountain resort that includes, a hot spring, a small basketball arena, housing, and a giant garden. He had always gotten along with Akashi—his quiet nature, determination to win, and his grace and elegance had inevitably endeared itself to Midorima’s nature. Akashi always persistently lived up to Midorima’s expectations and surpassed everyone he knew not only in terms of intellect, but in everything. It went back to the days where they played private shougi together in the confines of the Basketball club room— to the times where Midorima had come to Akashi’s too-big house and attempted to defeat him in something, anything at all, and finally to last year when Shuutoku had played against Rakuzan and lost horribly. 

It still stings Midorima to think about it. It stings even more when he sees Kise standing beside the tall black gates into the hidden resort, dressed warmly in a large, fashionable overcoat. 

“Midorimacchi!” He screeches and waves his arms up and down, reminiscent of an overly excited bird flapping its wings. Midorima tries to tune him out, and Takao snorts. 

“Stop here,” Midorima commands, and they hop into the snow out of the Taxi. Takao tugs at his own scarf, shivering. “Shut your mouth, Kise.” Midorima snaps again, for good measure, and strode forward past the looming metal gates, boots crunching in the snow. 

Takao rolled his eyes, shooting a smirk at Kise before running to catch up with Midorima’s unforgiving gait. 

“So, what’s up with Blondie?” Takao drawls, hands in the pockets of a warm coat. Midorima blew one long warm breath into the chilled air, sighing.

“He’s probably waiting for Aomine and Kuroko.” 

“Oh?” There was a pause. Takao expected him to elaborate, but Midorima remained silent. Takao side-eyed him. 

Finally, Midorima spoke. He was unsurprisingly tight-lipped when it came to his fellow Kiseki no Sedai members—beyond the obvious facts about their skills and little details, he revealed very little, even though it was clear they kept in contact with each other, however meager.

“Ryouta yearns for things that fate makes difficult for him to possess.” 

“Very specific, Shin-chan.” Takao really should get used to Midorima's shitty replies. 

And then the giant looming mansion was before them. The walk there had been something out of a photography book; long curves of oak trees burdened with blindingly white snow, and professionally fixed cobbled marble steps with traditionally designed Japanese-style lights illuminating the elegant path. It was clear that the Akashi family was filthy rich. The mansion itself was vast, the sides of the building disappearing into the sides of the forest, and beautiful zen gardens lining both sides of the entrance. It was a mix of modern architecture and Japanese design. 

Akashi Seijuro sat cross-legged underneath the entrance, garbed in a casual slacks and a polo shirt. He looked impeccable and clean, not a speck of dirt to ruin his appearance in any way. He smiled at Shintarou and duly ignored Takao’s presence.

“Shintarou,” He nodded, and turned to Takao, smile twisting slightly, “And… your friend. Mizunari Takao. I am pleased that you both arrived. I shall show you two to your rooms.”

Akashi Seijuro still scared the shit out of Takao, not that he would admit it to Shintarou’s face. The kid was short, but his presence was unbelievable and unnerving.

To the entire ordeal, Midorima had remained remarkably placid and blank-faced. Shutoku’s loss had hit them hard, and Rakuzan’s almighty presence seemed almost melded into Akashi’s being. The school fit him perfectly. 

Suddenly:

“Why did you not ask one of your housekeepers to show us to our rooms, Seijuro?” 

Midorima stared at Akashi’s back, neither of their steps faltering. 

“Well,” Akashi began, “I believed I would be an ungrateful host if I did not lead you myself.”

Silence. And then, “Ah.”

Takao wanted to sweat with how awkward the hall was getting, tension riddling the room like humidity after a particularly heavy storm in the tropics. 

He almost regretted agreeing to come with Midorima. The amazing sex was worth it though.


	4. Aomine/Kise

Like a running trend, the closer Aomine got to anyone, the more prevalent their flaws became. Tetsuya was different because he was quiet and perceptive, and the more Aomine hung around him, the more he enjoyed his company. Until Kagami came along. That guy was insufferable sometimes. All the time. 

Momoi was different, too. He had known her for god knows how long, and even traits that were probably irritating to others had become normal to him. 

Other people annoyed the crap out of him, though.

And then Aomine had dated a few girls in his free time sophomore year, when he wasn’t sleeping or lounging lazily on school rooftops, all to relieve boredom. He wasn’t mean to them or anything, and there was even one he particularly liked, Miko. She had a huge rack and she was pretty hilarious when she actually decided to crack her weird style of dry jokes. 

In the end, Aomine ended it. A relationship took too much effort, and she simply wasn’t that interesting. He decided to stop with all that relationship stuff, in fact, because there was no point to it, and Satsuki already felt like ten different women intruding upon his life anyway. 

Then really weird stuff happening. 

Like when Aomine was shopping with Satsuki and saw a huge billboard of Kise all prettied-up like a doll, and was caught staring for a moment too long, with Satsuki leering perversely at him. Or when Kise’s gaze flickered over to Aomine during a game and suddenly Kise’s eyelashes were fifty times longer than they had ever appeared before. Really weird, Aomine thought. He recognized the sudden pit in his stomach and determinedly ignored it. 

.

Except he ends up telling Satsuki about it. She doesn’t really respond. 

“Dai-chan.” She sighs at him, and continues to do her Calculus homework. 

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Aomine scowled indignantly as he lay on the couch. She sighed at him again. 

“Dai-chan is an idiot.” Satsuki says forlornly, as if she has been assigned to tutor a particularly dull student forever and ever. “You’re right though, Ki-chan is very cute.”

“I’m not gay for Kise, if that’s what you’re implying.”

Then, Aomine hears Satsuki set her pencil down very deliberately as she says, “Have you ever considered that it might be the other way around?” 

.

But that’s impossible because Kise has had more girlfriends than all of them put together. Kise, who can only be described by words like “shiny” and “sparkly”. Kise, who has been pointedly avoiding Aomine ever since he had gone out with Miko, sending only a cursory congratulatory text or something similarly abrupt. Aomine checks his phone. The last message was three weeks ago.

Good luck Aominecchi! :) 

Which he had quickly replied with a simple, Thanks. 

That was it. It’s so lacking in substance that Aomine starts to feel irritated—at someone. He doesn’t know who. It’s not Kise, he’s pretty sure. 

Aomine decides to drop in on Kise spontaneously, a Saturday afternoon that he should have spent playing basketball. He needed answers—and to figure out what the hell his feelings were towards Kise, who had always been “that one model friend” to him. 

A really, really pretty blonde opened the door, with a petite nose and long-ass eyelashes, and facial structure that looked creepily familiar. Aomine used his amazing deduction skills to assume that this was one of Kise’s older sisters, whom Kise had never let his Teikou teammates meet. Kise had always been weird about his sisters, and Aomine wondered why. She was damn hot, and the resemblance to Kise himself was uncanny. It made his stomach do a little flip.

“Is Ryouta home?” 

She stared at him, brushing one long strand of blonde hair behind her shoulder absentmindedly. 

“Are you Aomine?” She asked, lips twisted downwards into a frown. He started, surprised at her recognition, when he had never seen her before in his life. Her voice was unexpectedly low and quiet, different from the loudness that Aomine expected. 

“Yeah. I am.” Aomine faced her with a brazen confidence and drawl that only he could pull off. 

“Right.” She said. 

And then she shut the door in his face.


	5. Kise and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Kagami friendship, onesided!Kagami/Midorima

“I—uhh—shit. I like—well, I have a crush on—Midorima?” 

There was a long moment of silence. Kagami’s struggle appeared on his face, because his pallor expression looked tinged with exhaustion, as if merely saying the sentence out loud had caused him to elevate his blood pressure. 

In all honesty, Kise surmised that it probably had.

“Was that a question for me? Like, ‘Kise, do I have a crush on Midorimacchi or not? I need your skillful expertise and advice on this matter.’”

Kagami was only a teen, but he was going to have permanent wrinkles if Kise kept this up. He almost regretted not calling Himuro. 

“No, it wasn’t a question.” Kagami gritted out, and muttered reluctantly, “I like Midorima’s tall ass and I was wondering if you had any advice.”

Kise tapped a long, manicured finger against his chin. 

“Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can tell Kagamicchi some of my sage advice.”

Kagami glowered at him. “Fine.” 

“Just confess!” Kise exclaimed, and Kagami just wanted to say if that wasn’t the shittiest advice he had ever heard then he was even more of a dumbass than people thought he was. 

“Look,” Kise nodded to himself, “Midorimacchi likes people who are dignified and honest with themselves. And he likes polite people. And mature people. It’s probably part of why he likes older girls, rather than younger. Just be as honest as you can and don’t be clumsy while confessing.” 

Kagami admitted that Kise was closer on the spot with that one, but it didn’t help his other predicament. And Kagami was virtually none of those things, which made his future with Midorima look pretty bleak.

“But Midorima likes Takao, right? I had considered confessing myself, but he already likes someone else. So.”

Kise interrupted unexpectedly. “Actually. Midorimacchi likes Akashi.” 

What. Kagami thought, and dutifully voiced his concerns out loud. 

“What, you don’t think Akashicchi fits the bill for everything Midorimacchi’s into? They get along really well.”

And Kagami thought about it, really considered the implications for a moment, and realized that they really did get along quite well, and their personalities didn’t actually clash. Akashi was intelligent, powerful, and he took things seriously. He had a reserved air to him, but he was not quiet. He was a leader, and something that Midorima respected. 

“Oh.”

“Right? Well. Are you sure you actually like Midorimacchi? Or do you just want to do the dirty with him?”

“Both, I guess.” Kagami contemplated, and further explained when Kise bounced up and down excitedly, “Midorima is really hot. But I like the idea of starting a relationship with someone, no strings attached. And just getting to know them.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you were already good friends with them? I thought it’d be harder since you don’t know Midorimacchi super well.”

It was true, Kagami supposed, but not always. The better he knew someone, the closer they were. It was simple logic, and if he added in romantic affection, then it would probably be more fulfilling. So why did Kagami like Midorima besides the fact that the man was sex on legs and had a really appealing personality. To him, at least?

“It’s just a crush.” Kagami finally concluded, “It’s not like I’m declaring my love for him or whatever. But I also think that my decade long issues with Tatsuya may have led to an aversion for romances with close friends. That’s partly why I’d never date Kuroko.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“Poor Kurokocchi.” Kise winced, and Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Please. Kuroko and Aomine are too busy being all involved with each other to even look at me.”

And Kise wanted to whistle at that one. Kagami was so oblivious about Kuroko that it hurt.


	6. Fem!Kise/Midorima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Kise/Midorima, one-sided!Midorima/Takao, 150 words

Kise was shameless, the opposite of his type, and Midorima wondered why they were doing this, as she took his dick in hand and slicked him up with her own saliva, and her lips curled into a grin as she took one long lick up his cock. It was incredibly arousing, and Midorima hated it.

“Good, Midorimacchi?” She hummed, and bobbed her head slowly up and down his length, before suctioning like a vacuum cleaner, and _where did she learn how to do this _?__

__Her soft hands moved in tandem with her head as she bobbed up and down rapidly._ _

__Midorima shuddered, and clutched at her perfectly-made blonde hair, before mouthing a name—not Kise’s. He thought about sharp eyes, and pitch black hair that he could wrap his hands into._ _

__And he wondered, in that moment, if Ryouko was imagining him as someone else, as well._ _


End file.
